


Separación

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la razón por la que Ed, escasos minutos después de recuperar su brazo y pierna, se autosacrifica una vez más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separación

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Separación**

 

Podría ser que se equivocaba y por ello le costaría muy caro. Edward lo sabía muy bien, era plenamente consciente al respecto, pero es que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ahora y mucho menos cuando Alphonse se había sacrificado por él.

No, no podía permitirlo. Era su deber como el hermano mayor el proteger al más joven de los Elric, sin importar qué. Desde muy temprana edad lo había hecho, incluso se lo había llegado a prometer a su querida madre en su lecho de muerte. Siempre cuidaría de Al y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Por eso no tenía miedo, porque sabía que existía un único camino que lo ayudaría a traer a su hermano de regreso. Y, para ello, debería dar su vida como cambio equivalente.

Francamente desconocía si su teoría llegaría a tener éxito. Edward no era creyente, mas rezaba a Dios no equivocarse ya que estaba dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo. Completamente decidido, sin nada que pudiera llegar a hacerlo retroceder. Perdería su vida, sí, pero eso era sólo un pequeño precio por pagar. Incluso un tanto insulso, a su parecer, luego de todo lo que tuvieron que llegar a soportar.

_La vida no es igual a la vida._

Recordaba sus palabras. Alphonse las había repetido poco después de que Cicatriz les atacara y se dispusiera a asesinar al joven alquimista. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero el dolor reflejado en la voz de su hermano había sido el impulso que necesitaba para arriesgarse por él.

Y es que Ed haría cualquier cosa por su seguridad. Inclusive sacrificarse bajo la inseguridad de lo que sucedería después. Aún así no le importaba porque estaba dispuesto a ellos y mucho más.

Todo por Al.


End file.
